


Oops

by aclosetlarryshipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Trees, Boots - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetlarryshipper/pseuds/aclosetlarryshipper
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Boots





	Oops

Harry’s boots lay by the front door, caked with dirt. It takes Louis back to childhood, when their parents would take them to the woods for the perfect pine tree. Their first year living together, Harry wanted to continue the tradition.

“It’s gorgeous,” Louis says. Harry’s up on the ladder, barefoot and wrestling with the angel.

Harry’s ears turn pink. The snow falls softly outside as the sun sets, the room as golden as the ornaments glittering.

“Louis,” Harry begins, but he stumbles and can’t get the words out. As he tumbles to the floor, a silver ring follows.

“Shit.”


End file.
